


Z:AtB-The Spice Files

by WingedKatt



Series: Zootopia: At the Beginning [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, It contains the spicy cutscenes of the story., These chapters are Mature rated for a reason., This is the Side-Story of Z:AtB., read at your own discretion.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedKatt/pseuds/WingedKatt
Summary: Here's where you'll find the super-spicy, cotton candy cutscenes for those of you who want to read them. Some scenes might be ghost pepper spicy, so you've been warned.
Relationships: Finnick/OC, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde, OC/OC
Series: Zootopia: At the Beginning [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426057
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Z:AtB-The Spice Files

**Author's Note:**

> This is Ch. 81.5: A Nice, Hot Shower, from the main story (Z:AtB). It is the cutscene of Nick and Judy in the shower which Amy overhears a brief portion of.

As Nick set Judy down on the stool in the stream of water, then turned around to pull the shower curtain closed, Judy decided to turn around and face Nick. Since they had already showered once together and had already slept in the fur together, she really didn’t see the point of hiding from Nick now.

Wiping the water off her face with both paws as she turned around, she watched Nick straighten up to face her even as Judy’s jaw dropped. Nick’s equipment was on full display for her to see— _right at eye level!!_ She hadn’t factored in their size difference when she was sitting opposed to when she was standing. With her eyes opening wide as she got a much better look at Nick’s furry sheath and fuzzy balls than she ever had before, Judy completely missed Nick’s own wide-eyed stare at seeing her turned around and facing him from where she sat on the stool.

Nick had expected the shower to go much as it had last time, with him washing her back then she washed his, with maybe a little goofy around thrown in. But to see Judy staring at him with such avid fascination was a huge boost to his male ego, even as he took this time to check out her assets as his tail swished appreciatively behind him. With the hot water running, it was already starting to steam up in the bathroom, but that didn’t prevent Nick from admiring Judy’s small perky mounds that her wet fur did little to hide, along with that heavenly silver and white delta where her thighs met!

As Judy’s eager eyes roved over Nick’s long sheath, she reached up to run her fingers lightly down its wet, furry length. It wasn’t even a conscious decision to touch him but felt more like her instincts were guiding her…or it might just be the side of her that liked to discover new things. Try everything, right? Then again, it could just be the newly awakened naughty side of her brain. Whatever it was, Judy reached out and touched Nick without a single thought of what she was doing crossing her mind.

Touching her tongue to her lip in fascination, Judy heard Nick suck in a deep breath. Her ear swiveled in his direction, but she didn’t look up at his face. Her whole focus was on the treasures Nick hadn’t let her explore back on Thursday. Running her fingers back down his sheath, Judy then reached down and lightly gripped his nuts and ran her thumb back and forth across them. 

With a gasp, Nick stiffened then curled in towards Judy as he put his arms out to brace himself against the shower wall behind her. With a shudder that started at the nape of neck and traveled all the way down to his tail, which began twitching back and forth in response, he growled out under his breath, _“Carrots!”_

While still fondling his nuts, Judy looked up at his words. His muzzle was pointed down towards her and his eyes were closed in pure bliss. His mouth was open, too, with his tongue poking out between his front teeth. She didn’t think it would be long before his tongue was fully hanging out of his mouth and he started panting. With a smug grin at the lustful response she pulled from him with such a casual touch, Judy wondered what other responses she could arouse from him. With a cheeky smile, she asked, “Do you want me to stop?” even as she knew the answer.

 _“Good lords, no!”_ Nick had denied Judy once, but he no longer had the power to do so. He was completely at her mercy even though he knew she wouldn’t show him any. He _hoped_ she wouldn’t show him any because if she stopped now, he would probably shrivel up and die.

Judy’s smile grew smugger as she turned her attention back to his sheath. Licking her lips, she saw that his dark reddish-pink cock was now peeking out from the fur at the top of his sheath. While still caressing his nuts with one paw, Judy reached up with the other to lightly touch the head. At her soft touch, Nick shuddered as a low growl rumbled through his chest.

With her ears turned towards Nick to catch his every growl, groan, and gasp, Judy wrapped her paw around his cock and held her paw still. With avid fascination, she watched and felt as his cock slid through her fingers as it lengthened. A silly grin spread across her face as she began a more in-depth exploration of Nick’s foxy male anatomy with her fingertips which had him growling and groaning, which was sweet music to her ears.

Nick couldn’t believe how incredible Judy’s paws felt on his foxhood. How he was able to run from her Thursday afternoon was beyond him. He already knew that Judy’s paws were divine, but this went way beyond divine. There were no words to describe it. He had died and gone to heaven and Judy had done little more than touch him—okay, she was currently doing a bit _more_ than _just_ touching him right now, but she was still just using her fingers and palm. Sucking in a deep breath as Judy just discovered his knot, Nick’s claws scraped the hard tiles that his paws were resting against.

Panting as Judy’s divine fingers continued their delightful torture of his foxhood, Nick figured that if he’d known dying could feel this good, he would have dragged Judy up to his room that first night home and asked her to torture him with her divine bunny paws. Okay, he wasn’t a masochist and didn’t take pleasure in pain, but now that he was experiencing Judy’s sweet torture, it’s not something he wanted to live without.

While drool slid off his tongue and hit the tub, Nick’s eyes suddenly shot open and his maw snapped shut as a low possessive, territorial growl rumbled through his chest. Judy had just licked his tip with that sexy little tongue of hers. Staring hungrily down at his honeybun as he continued growling low, almost inaudibly, Nick watched as she leaned forward another inch and took the head completely in her hot little mouth and then wrapped her tongue around him before running that flexible little muscle up, down, and around his foxhood.

Judy not only heard his low growl, but she felt it, too, as it rumbled through his whole body and transmitted directly to her through her fingers, tongue, and mouth. With a shiver of happiness and pleasure running down her spine making her tail vibrate in rhythm with Nick’s growl, Judy couldn’t believe the response she elicited in her fiancé. She had heard from some of her sisters how much a buck enjoyed this sort of thing, but Nick’s predatory reaction went above and beyond any response her sisters had bragged about their bucks making.

With her fingers wrapped around his hardening cock, Judy ran her paw up and down his length as she slid her tongue up to its tip as she pulled back. As his cock slipped from her mouth, Judy kissed its tip and then rubbed her nose across it. Hearing Nick hiss followed quickly by another one of his sinfully delightful low, predatory growls, Judy’s smile was blinding as she looked up while asking, “So you like this…”

She froze at meeting Nick’s hungry, predatory gaze. His emerald eyes were burning with blatant lust and hot desire and were so dark they were almost black. Nor was there any teasing left in his expression, no laughter, or smugness. Swallowing down a mouthful of saliva, Judy felt her own desire awaken with a vengeance. Her thick, heady scent mixed with Nick’s own aroused musk as it blended with the water vapor in the hot, humid air.

When Judy first started touching and teasing Nick, it was done with much the same attitude she had when she found a new trail to run down. It was fun and exhilarating and she loved Nick’s reactions to her touch, but it didn’t arouse her. But looking into his dark, burning emeralds—Judy could _feel_ Nick devouring her with his eyes. As her body responded to the hunger and lust in Nick’s predatory gaze, he closed his eyes briefly and inhaled deeply of her thick, intoxicating scent.

Opening his eyes again, Nick parted his maw to expose his sharp, white teeth. Judy’s eyes were immediately drawn to them. With a hungry grin, Nick ran his tongue over his sharp weapons. As Judy whimpered, Nick finally said, “Do you really need to ask?” in answer to her earlier question.

Judy whimpered again. She _wanted_ Nick to devour. To feel those delightfully predatory teeth comb through her fur and graze her skin as he pushed her down on the bathtub floor or up against the shower wall— _she didn’t care which_ —just as long as Nick shoved that hard length of his deep inside her, to have her insides completely filled up with hot fox cock. Just thinking of him riding her had her whimpering again (her instincts were having a party inside her head at the thought they might _finally_ get to breed with this hot, hunk of a male).

Nick could read Judy’s thoughts as she stared at him with her own hot desire and need. As much as he wanted to fulfill her wish, to satisfy them both (both his instincts and biology were demanding he take her and make her his), Nick refused to have their first time as a quicky in the shower. As satisfying as it would be in the moment, it’s not what he wanted for them. He wanted their first time to be an act of love, not just lust.

Reaching down, Nick softly caressed her cheek, then cupped her face as he brushed his thumb pad across her lips. “You better take care of me quick, Fluff, or I’m liable to ravish you right here against the shower wall.” As he saw Judy’s immediate interest in his suggestion, Nick leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers, then whispered in a husky voice, “I told you Thursday, Fluff, I don’t want our first time to be a ‘blink and you missed it.’ I want to make _love_ to you, not just _lust_ after you.”

Judy knew Nick was right. As much as it pained her to admit it, she knew she would regret it later if she demanded Nick take her right now. Taking a deep breath, Judy gave a slight nod. As Nick grinned, she let him guide her mouth back to his hard cock. As the large, throbbing appendage came into view (she couldn’t believe how big he’d gotten!), Judy eagerly pulled it back into her mouth. Even if she couldn’t have all of him inside her, she could still have part of him inside her. With this thought in mind, she wondered what other sounds she could pull from Nick and what it would take to make him climax.

With an impish smile, she wrapped her tongue around his head again, then suckled him. Nick hissed in bittersweet pleasure, even as his fingers tightened on the back of her head. With her grin widening, Judy then bit down lightly on his sensitive flesh and pulled back, which slid her flat buckteeth up his quivering length. The enchanting sound that ripped from his throat this time was something between a groan and a growl, even as his claws on her head grazed her scalp as they curled inward while the claws on the paw supporting his weight against the shower wall scratched the tiles. Judy’s tail began quivering proudly at his reaction. With an impish grin, she rinsed and repeated the process. 

_Dead_. Nick was dead. _‘Sorry, Anya,’_ he thought, _‘I won’t be able to visit you in a week in a half. I’m sure Judy will send you an invitation to my funeral_.’ Nick thought he had died and gone to heaven before but feeling Judy switch between suckling and grazing him with her flat bunny teeth taught him the true meaning of death and heaven. There was _no way_ he was still alive because there was _nothing_ on this green earth that could feel so heart-stopping, bite-your-tongue, incredibly amazing.

Nick wasn’t sure how many times he died as Judy teased him with that criminal mouth of hers, but after a while it became obvious that Judy had no idea how to finish ‘taking care’ of him. This wasn’t a complete surprise as she’d never had anyone to practice on before (which he was grateful for—he wanted to be the one to teach her everything she needed to know about pleasing him). Knowing she was going to need some pointers, Nick pulled Judy’s mouth off his foxhood and leaned down to lock muzzles with her.

As his tongue grappled with hers, he groaned. Her taste was now mixed with his own and he found the new flavor even more arousing than her taste alone. Lowering himself down till he was kneeling in front of Judy which put them within easy reach of one another, Nick kept one paw at the back of her head while he reached down with his other paw to wrap around the paw that was gripping his knot. Squeezing her fingers, he then relaxed his grip on her, then squeezed down again. Breaking off the kiss, he whispered in her ear, “This is how you should be gripping my knot.”

Nick’s voice was low and thick with need as his hot breath tickled the inside of her ear. Taking a sharp breath, Judy nodded. All her brain cells had pretty much short-circuited and she doubted she could speak a coherent sentence even if she wanted to—which made her wonder how Nick was able to do it.

Moving his paw over, Nick then gripped her paw that was wrapped around his aching length. Squeezing her fingers harder, he then began moving her paw up and down his foxhood at a much faster pace. Breathing in her sensitive ear again, he whispered, “This is how hard and fast you should be going.” Judy nodded again, and Nick licked the outside of her ear making her shiver, then he bit the base of her ear on the outside and ran his sharp incisors up the sensitive flesh.

With a moan of ecstasy, Judy squeezed his foxhood and knot harder which Nick enjoyed immensely. Switching ears, he ran his teeth up the other one with the same pleasurable response from Judy, then locked muzzles with her once more.

Judy was in heaven. Having no experience in this sort of thing, she was glad of Nick’s guidance. She was even more glad that she worked out all the time and had strong paws and fingers because she doubted many other bunny does could grip their guy’s cock this hard or for this long. Of course, she doubted there were many other bunnies whose guy had such impressive equipment, either. With her paws on Nick’s hard length and her tongue dancing with his, Judy drowned in the touch and taste of him. ‘ _Life couldn’t get better than this_ ,’ she thought, then Nick proved her wrong— _again_.

Once he was sure she would keep up the pace, Nick released her paw and moved his paw over to her hot body. Sliding his fingers and claws across her stomach, his tail wagged at her breathy moan. Slipping his other paw down from the back of her head, he then cupped one of her soft, perking mounds while growling low to finally be touching her.

Judy squeezed him tighter again as he began playing with one of her breasts. She knew she wasn’t very big in the chest, but Nick never made her feel inadequate for it, and going by the growl she’d just heard, he was quite happy about finally touching hers. Redoubling her efforts to get Nick off, Judy continued kissing him as he teased and massaged her breast before switching to the other one which brought out another pleased moan from her.

Judy once again thought life couldn’t get better than this—then Nick slid his paw down her firm belly and between her legs. As Nick’s fingers began caressing and teasing her wet folds, Judy tightened her paws around him and broke off their kiss with a gasp that quickly turned into a low, sensual groan.

With a pleased chuckle, Nick switched to licking and nipping her chin and jaw, then left a trail of burning desire down her neck. As he began pushing his middle finger into her heated, sopping-wet core (she was so tight!!!), Judy gasped again, then moaned out, “ _Ni-ick!!_ ”

With a chuckle, Nick slid his nose up to her ear and nibbled on it a moment, then asked in a husky voice, “You like this?”

Judy shuddered as his large finger slid deeper inside her. _“Yes!”_ she gasped out. How could being with a fox feel so incredibly good!!?? Nick was destroying every preconceived notion she’d had of being with a guy. Listening to her boy-crazy sisters’ bragging had given her plenty of ideas of what it would be like, and hers and Nick’s make-out sessions along with their romp on the bed Thursday had given her more concrete ideas of how this would play out—but nothing came close to the real thing! 

Enjoying the feel of Judy under his questing paws, Nick began nipping, biting, and nibbling on her soft, sensitive ears again. He knew her ears were a huge-sweet spot for getting her aroused and that’s what he wanted, what they both needed.

He was enjoying himself so much while watching, listening, and feeling Judy moan, twitch, and shudder under his criminal touch while inhaling her thick, intoxicating scent that it took him several moments to realize she’d stopped moving her paw on his aching shaft. She was still gripping him firmly, but her paw had frozen. Flicking his ears back, Nick bit down and tugged on one of her ears, then said, “Fluff, you’re not supposed to stop yet.”

Judy blinked, then took a deep breath. As she tried to get her thoughts on something other than the ecstasy his criminal paws were giving her, she looked up into Nick’s deep, dark emerald gaze. With a whine, she answered back, _“Ni-ick!_ I can’t focus on two things at once, so either take care of me or let me take care of you, but don’t expect both to happen at the same time.” Taking another deep breath, Judy was surprised to be able to get so much out when she was completely drunk on Nick’s taste and touch. How was she supposed to think straight when his sinful fingers had fried all her brain cells?

Nick rolled his eyes. Nipping her ear again, he stated, “The object is to go off at the same time, Fluff.”

Judy’s eyes widened as she realized what he was trying to accomplish. “Oh.”

To make his point, Nick increased the speed of his finger moving inside her which brought out a long, drawn-out groan from his honeybun, even as Judy dropped her forehead against his sopping-wet shoulder which was in direct line with the shower spray. She tried to keep up with him as she moved her paw along his hard, quivering cock, but it wasn’t at the fast, steady pace Nick wanted as every cell in her body only wanted to focus on what his skillful finger was doing to her insides.

With a light chuckle, Nick decided to take pity on her. Nuzzling the base of her ear, he whispered, “Do you need a little help?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Judy whined into his slick, wet fur as she started panting heavily. No one’s finger should feel this good!!!

Dropping his paw from the soft mound he’d been playing with, Nick then wrapped his large paw around her small, soft paw that was holding his aching shaft. As he set the pace he wanted her paw to move at, Nick quickly felt his climax coming on. Judy had kept him hard playing with him for a while now and he was more than ready to release. With deep growl that rumbled through his chest, Nick sped up his own pace inside Judy as he frantically chased after both their releases.

Judy knew Nick was getting close as his movements became more hurried and his growls became lower, almost subvocal that she felt more than she heard. She couldn’t explain why, but his low growls, coupled with the movement of his finger, excited her like nothing else and easily pushed her towards her own climax.

Suddenly, she felt Nick buck in her paws even as a deep, low groan ripped from his throat. Opening her eyes, she saw his thick, white, milky seed shoot between them and hit her in the stomach. Her instincts thought it was a waste and that he should be filling her insides up, but then the thought was interrupted as Nick slid his nose under her chin and pushed it up until she was staring at the tiled ceiling. Nick then opened his maw and clamped his teeth around her slender throat. Feeling his sharp teeth pressing down on her skin was the final straw that pushed her over the edge.

With a long groan of her own, a shudder ran through Judy’s body as her climax swept through her like a whirlwind. Clamping down on Nick’s finger, her insides quivered as she rode out her release. Sucking in another deep breath, a longer, lower moan of pure ecstasy slipped out of Judy’s mouth which brought an answering growl from Nick. Listening to the deeper, predatory growl that rumbled through his chest, Judy knew Nick was just as satisfied as she was. 

As their releases petered out, Nick inspected the spots where his teeth had pressed into Judy’s skin, then began licking both sides of her throat. Judy, on the other paw, kissed him on the cheek, then looked up with a blinding smile. Meeting Nick’s bright, satisfied gaze, she said, “Wow! That was amazing!!!”

“That’s an understatement,” Nick replied back as he brought his arm up and began licking her juices off his paw and finger. Her taste was more delicious than he’d first anticipated and it left him hungering for more. _‘How scrumptious would she be if he tasted her directly from the source_ ,’ he wondered.

Judy’s nose started twitching as she watched him, then she asked, “Do I taste good?”

Nick’s ear flicked. “Hmm,” he murmured as he continued licking his paw. Once he licked the last of her taste off, he flashed her a wide, toothy grin, saying, “Rabbit is delicious.” Reaching forward to cup her face, he dipped his muzzle down to rub noses with her. “I think I want another helping,” he murmured against her lips.

“Huh?” Judy said in surprise. Wasn’t he satisfied yet? 

In way of an answer, Nick stole another hot kiss from her as he slid his paws down her back to cup her firm butt cheeks. Squeezing her toned flesh, he picked her up and turned them both around so the spray of water was now at his back. Pinning Judy to the wall, Nick released her mouth to nip his way down her throat, saying, “I have to make up for running out on you Thursday, don’t I?”

Judy’s ears shot up ramrod straight as she remembered how Nick had left her a needy, wet mess Thursday afternoon. Weaving her fingers through the thick fur around his ears, she answered, “Yes, yes, you do.”

Nick’s grin couldn’t get any smugger and then he clamped his maw down on one of her soft mounds and teased the hard peak with his tongue. Judy groaned in his arms as her fingers twisted in his fur and tugged painfully on it. Ignoring the slight pain she caused, Nick pushed his finger back inside her sopping wet core and began teasing her much the same way she had teased him just a short while ago. Between his mouth and finger, he kept her right at the edge of release without pushing her over.

Judy moaned, groaned, twitched and begged him to finish, but he ignored her pleas in order to pay her back for the many times he’d died earlier at the mercy of her hot, little mouth. He finally relented when Judy reminded him of his mother’s impending return and what she would say if she came home to find them still in the shower.

Pulling his finger from her and removing his mouth from her delightful little mounds, Nick then lifted her higher on the wall and hiked her legs over his shoulders, then stuck his muzzle between her legs. Judy was confused at first, but then gasped as he forced his thick, flexible tongue into her quivering core and began relentlessly teasing her with it.

“Nick!” Judy cried out in shock and ecstasy. “Your tongue is criminal! You hear me? _Criminal!!!_ When we’re at the station tomorrow, we need to register it as a lethal weapon! And then we’re going to ban it! We’re going to make it illegal because nothing, and I mean _nothing_ , should feel this incredible.”

Chuckling at Judy’s monologue, Nick then opened his mouth wider and clamped his teeth down on her pelvis and tail, then shoved his tongue in deeper. At his honeybun’s breathless moan of pleasure, Nick continued his assault on her insides, and it wasn’t much longer that her scrumptious, heated core clamped down on his tongue and squirted more juices into his waiting maw.

As her release tapered off, Judy slumped over Nick’s head and rested her cheek against the back of his neck. She felt like a limp noodle now, but she had no complaints. Nick was amazing and she couldn’t wait until they were married. If only there was a time machine or a fast forward button for their life and she could just forward to their wedding night. “Nick,” she murmured in a relaxed and contented voice, “I think you need to dig a hole and bury me out back because I’ve died and gone to heaven.”

Nick chuckled again, then pulled his head back from between her legs, saying, “No can do, Fluff, you’re not allowed to die before I do.”

“Hmm,” Judy murmured, too relaxed and satisfied to say more.

Glancing up at Judy’s abdomen as she lay draped across his head, Nick asked, “How about we get washed up instead?”

“Hmm,” Judy murmured again as she hugged Nick’s head. Giving the back of his head a light kiss while feeling completely at ease, she added warmly, “Do whatever you want to. I’m good with anything.”

The rest of the shower didn’t take long and they were soon dried, dressed, and headed downstairs to join Amy in front of the TV.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Can't say when the next one will be out as it will all depend on what happens in the main story. I will put a note in the chapter the next scene will come from...whenever we get to it. 
> 
> A big Thanks to BearlyThereUpstairs for proofing this chapter. 
> 
> I do not own Zootopia or any of its original characters. They all belong to Disney. Take care and have great week. If you have any thoughts or comments, let me know.


End file.
